


A Christmas Eve Wish

by theweird1



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confident Alec, Disabled Alec, M/M, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, reunion fic with angst, talk of sex but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Magnus ran away to New York to fulfil his dream, but that meant leaving behind the man he loved more than anything else. After six years he is returning to a big surprise and maybe some hope?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Christmas Eve Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x).  
> This chapter is for Day 24: Christmas Eve  
> This fic does have talk of a main character being disabled. Just fair warning.  
> Not beta'd but I hope you like.

Magnus looked at the small midwestern airport as the plane descended. Why the hell was he going back? When he left years ago he promised never to come back. But his childhood best friend just had a kid and begged him to come and see her. Magnus could never refuse Clary anything, but this also meant going back and facing old demons.

_”I thought you said you love me?” Magnus stood looking at the man dripping wet from the rain that decided to make an appearance. God this was too much like a romcom that he wanted to cringe._

_“I do, Alexander, but I can’t spend the rest of his life here in this close minded town. You don’t see the way people look at me, like I am some kind of disease.” And it was not just because he was bisexual. His skin was different from just about everyone, even his own mom._

_“But-”_

_“I’m sorry, but I am going to New York. If you want to come with me I will be at the airport 10. The flight will take off at 12, I already have your ticket.”_ But Alec never came. Magnus waited until the last moment before he boarded the plane and flew away from his troubles. He changed his number and refused to speak to anyone, besides his mom from back home. It had only been six months since Clary had reached out to him and his instagram and begged him to come and see her child.

At first Magnus had said no and even thought of blocking her. He was a fashion designer in the big city and had been for the past couple years. Now after nearly six years he was stepping into his nightmare.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Magnus pulled his coat tight around him. While New York was cold he had forgotten that the midwest could get just as cold. Looking around he waited for Clary, who said she would pick him up. Granted he was fifteen minutes early but as soon as he thought of her she appeared in an old beat up Chevy truck. 

Clary was a country girl through and through. She grew up on her step-dad’s farm tending to the livestock and the crops. When she was not busy with that she was painting or drawing the world around her Magnus had once told her she needed to move to New York and become an artist. Apparently everyone in his life hated New York.

“Magnus!” Clary jumped out of the cab and ran over to him. She had put on a few pounds from the pregnancy but she still looked as radiant as always. Her copper hair was swept up into a bun and she had charcoal on her chin. Magnus was glad she had never changed.

“Bisket.” He caught her in a hug. She smelled like the sun and home. Not that there was much sun in the midwest during the winter time. “You look great.”

“No, lying. I have gained weight and the bags under my eyes could fit your whole suitcase in them.” She moved to get his bag but Magnus stopped her. He put it in the back of the cab himself. Clary got in and they were off. It was like high school all over again. Two chatty Kathys just talking up a storm. Even with his new best friend, Catirina, he still had reserves, but with Clary he felt free.

They talked about Magnus’ life in the big city and his upcoming collection. Magnus bragged about his loft, which he had just recently got. Clary talked about her family. Luke was doing good and Jace helped on the farm. Clary had taken a few classes at the local junior college but never really wanted to finish a degree. They finally talked about her new baby girl, Jessica or Jess. 

“I wanted a name close to my mom’s and Jace. An odd mix I know. Jess just seemed right.” After that she was silent for a bit. It was getting later in the day as they drove down the small roads to her family farm.

“Alec had an accident that night.” Well that was out of left field. Magnus had always refused to let Clary even bring up his ex. That was the past and he didn’t want to get into it.

“What?”

“That is why he was late. Head on with a tractor trailer. We tried to get a hold of you, but your phone was off. Even your mom didn’t know where you were for a month.” Dread seeped into bones and he felt queasy. Alec had not made it because he was in an accident? And selfish Magnus had cut all ties.

“Is he...” He couldn’t even get it out. If Alec was dead Magnus would never forgive himself.

“He is fine now. Nerve damage in his left leg caused them to amputate it.” Now Magnus was really going to be sick. “He has a prosthetic, but he doesn't like it that much. They can never get the fit right. Most of the time he used crutches or a wheelch-”

“Does he hate me?” Magnius cut off Clary before she could finish. 

“That I am not sure. I have not talked to him in a while, but he seems happier now?” Clary shot him a look before looking back at the road. “You can ask him yourself. He is coming over for Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow.” Ah the famous Fairchild/Garroway Christmas Eve dinner. Magnus remembered in high school his group of friends would go over to Clary’s house for dinner and to open each other’s presents. It was some of his best memories. However, this year was set to be a very different celebration.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Magnus could not wait until the next night. He had gotten zero sleep the whole night, just thinking about the past .At about 8 am he borrowed Clary’s truck and headed into their little town. Apparently Alec was working at the local floral shop. Magnus would have never thought Alec would work at a place like that. He had wanted to go into the military, but now…

Tears came to his eyes when thought of Alec spending time in a hospital bed. Losing not only his ability to walk but also his boyfriend. 

Pulling up to the floral shop Magnus spent a good ten minutes talking himself into going in and them right back out. How could say he was sorry enough? How could he beg for forgiveness. Worse, did he want Alec to forgive him? Was he worth it? Finally he turned off the engine and got out.

The door chimed when he entered. “Be with you in a moment.” Magnus’ breath caught in his throat. It was that voice. He could still remember it when he closed his eyes and let himself remember. The voice was coming from the walk in fridge behind the register. Walking slowly up to the counter he waited. 

Dark hair came into view carrying a poinsettia in one hand leaning on a crutch in the other. The man looked up at him and stopped. Again they were like a Hallmark movie if the leads were two hot looking gay men. Alec had not changed that much. He still looked as strong as ever, but he had a little bit of fuzz on his chin. It looked good on him.

Alec placed the flower on the counter and leaned against it. “Well I just lost 20 bucks.”

“What?” Magnus was so confused.

“Izzy and I made a bet that you wouldn’t come back, well I said you would not come back.” Magnus swallowed around the guilt in his throat. “She said you would.” 

“Alec-”

“I don’t blame you Magnus. I mean I did for a while there, but I don’t anymore. You did what was good for you, I just wish you had not cut off all communication.” Hazel eyes were looking into watery honey brown ones. 

“But...I did this to you!”

“No, me going top speed on a dirt road did this to me.” Alec leaned back up and walked around the counter. That was the first time he got to see the full effect. Alec’s left jean leg was shorter, just below the knee. He had it cuffed up not to get in the way. 

“Alexander.” His voice was wet with emotion. Alec walked over to him hugging him tight and burying his nose in Magnus’ neck. 

“You still smell the same.” He murmured and Magnus lost it. 

He cried into the other’s shirt, surely drenching it, but he could not help it. Magnus Bane did not allow himself to cry. It made his face puffy and his head hurt, but everything came crashing down on him. Alec just held him as he cried, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words into his ear. When he could finally form sentences again Magnus spoke.

“It shhhhould be mmme comforting you.” He sniffled as the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I have come to terms with what happened. I don’t want to be sad about that anymore. I want to be happy.” Magnus leaned back too looking up into the hazel eyes. They were smiling right back at him. 

“Forgive me.”

“I have.”

“No, not for the accident but for ignoring you. Had I known...” His voice choked again.

“Hindsight is 2020. We can’t go back and change the past. We have to make the most of the future.”

“When did you become so wise?” Magnus asked with a laugh.

“Oh it didn’t happen overnight. Izzy had to drag him out of my...darkness too many times. But I am better for what I have gone through.” They were still standing so close, hands around each other. 

“And...did you move on?” Magnus asked fearing the answer.

“There were a couple of guys...but none of them were you Magnus.” Magnus blinked back fresh tears as he leaned in and kissed this man. Alec pulled him in tight, kissing him hungrily. It was like they were teenagers again grabbing a quick makeout session during lunch. For a moment nothing had changed. 

When they did break the kiss for breath Alec leaned his head against Magnus’ forehead. “I fully expected you to bring someone with you. You had to have moved on...” Now Alec was sounding as scared as Magnus felt.

“There were other people, I won’t lie, but not one of them was the kid that let me smear my gloss all over his neck.” They both chuckled. 

“The stains I had to explain to my mom...that was fun.” They stood there a moment longer before Alec was pulling back. Magnus grappled to hold on when Alec told him he needed to sit down. Of course. They walked behind the counter and sat on two chairs. Neither of them let go of the other’ hands.

For the next few hours they talked about everything that had happened in the past six years. So much had changed, but so much had stayed the same. Alec would still choose chocolate over any salty snack and Magnus still loved to binge watch trash tv. Alec ground out of his shy closested self into a confident man. Magnus on the other hand let his work take president over anything, even sleep. 

In between stories and kisses customers came in and Magnus helped Alec out. It was about three when Alec walked over to the door to close up. Magnus watched him from the counter as he turned the lights off in the main room.

“Are you coming over to Clary’s tonight?” Magnus asked.

“Yep. Izzy can’t be there because she is on call for the night.” Their hands found each other again and they kissed slowly. 

“Do you mind if we go to your place? I mean not for sex, but for talking?” Magnus was blushing from his forwardness. He was so used to telling people what he wanted. The worst they could do was say no.

“Yeah. Let’s got back to my place, but you might want to rethink your position on sex.” Magnus’ eyes went big as Alec pulled him towards the back entrance.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They were nearly an hour later for dinner, but they had six years to make up for in such a short time period. 

They had first started off talking in Alec’s little apartment. Talking led to kissing which led to hands groping regions they had not done in ages. They made it to Alec’s bed losing most of their clothes along the way. Magnus had always been the self assured one when it came to sex, granted beofre Alec he had had two girlfriends and one boyfriend, but he still felt that he had to take the lead. 

This Alec was different. He turned them over on the bed laying on top of Magnus. The raven haired man didn’t even notice the one less appendage. Magnus liked his self assured Alec. He liked leaning back and letting Alec open him up with kisses to his pecs and abdomen. Alec pulled out a condom and rolled it down his hard cock. Only then did Magnus realize that Alec was different.The hazel eyed man tilted Magnus head up and met golden eyes.

“Don’t worry.” Then Alec showed Magnus that even without one leg he could still fuck Magnus in the mattress. And did so many times.

When they showed back up at Clary’s home itwas nearly night. Magnus had taken Clary’s truck for a full day. But they were refreshed for the first time in years. Magnus leaned into kiss Alec again. It was supposed to be a sweet little kiss, but Alec dove in for more, as if he was saving up for the winter, saving up for when Magnus left again. 

“I know this is years late, but would you like to come and spend time with me in New York?” Alec looked thoughtful.

“Are you sure a country boy would be able to keep up with the fast paced city?” The dark haired man had a point, but Magnus was sure he could adapt.

“I am sure we could find a way. There is a florist four blocks from my place...maybe they are looking for more help?” Alec smiled and kissed him again. 

“This time we drive together and go the speed limit.”

“So that is a yes?” Magnus asked, leaning back to make sure.

“Other than my sister and Jace, I don't really have ties here. I just go through the motions because it is life. But I was willing to leave everything behind once before and I am prepared again. Unless you don’t want one legged boyfriend hobbling behind you.”

“Don’t say that about yourself. You are still the same Alec. I only cared about your third leg anyway.” Alec laughed even as he was flushing red.

“We better go in before they send someone out after us.”

“Yeah.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Not even a week later Alec had moved all of his belongings, which admittedly was not that much, from his small apartment to Magnus’ big city loft. While he had been scared at first he decided to jump head first into the deep end. There was not one like Magnus Bane and never would be. They had a second chance to be happy and the dark hair man wanted to take it. 

For the first year or so he had hated Magnus, then felt sorry for him, then back to hate. He might have continued down the hole if it had not been for Izzy. She drug him out of his darkness and made him get therapy. It had taken a couple more years for Alec to work through everything and forgive Magnus, not that he would ever assume Magnus would come back. That ship had long sailed, but now he had another chance.

Magnus finished bringing in the few boxes from the elevator. Alec was a simple guy, he didn’t need much. The biggest thing he owned was his car, which he had sold before leaving town. Three boxes of books and dvds and a large suitcase was all he needed in his life. 

Closing the door Magnus came over to him on the couch. They were due to go to a specialist after the first of the year to get Alec a well fitting prosthetic leg. Magnus had tried to pay for it, but Alec had a lot of savings and shot that down in an instant. He was moving in with Magnus but he would pull his own weight.

“What do you think of the place?” Magnus curled up beside him on the leather couch.

“So far it is a nice place. Huge windows.”

“Perfect city skyline. I will show you the rest when you have rested up.” Magnus laid his head on Alec’s shoulder and sighed in contentment. This could have been them years ago, well maybe not in this nice of a loft.

While they were far from a perfect relationship they were both putting everything into this. You didn’t get a second chance at true love very much. Magnus would not let Alec go ever again. He had almost lost him once, he refused to let that happen again.

“I was thinking we could turn the spare room into your book room, if you want. Give you a place to just relax and be away from me when fashion week comes.” 

“I would love that.” They linked their fingers and sat on the couch for seemed like hours. They were both tired but also so wired from the past week. 

“Let’s get a bath so we can get in bed.” Magnus stood up and pulled Alec from his seat. 

“Only if you promise me we can have sex in the this giant tub you have hyped up.” Dear lord where did his shy boyfriend go? Magnus liked this new self confident, scruffy man. 

“Don’t worry, cowboy. I’m ready to ride.”


End file.
